


Snow White

by Valeria2067



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria2067/pseuds/Valeria2067
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Upon a Time, there lived a beautiful Consulting Detective - the only one in the world, in fact.  His hair was curly and black as ebony. And his skin was white as snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow White

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Snow White/白雪公主](https://archiveofourown.org/works/618872) by [Valeria2067](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria2067/pseuds/Valeria2067), [wetson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetson/pseuds/wetson)



Once Upon a Time, there lived a beautiful Consulting Detective - the only one in the world, in fact. 

His hair was curly and black as ebony. 

His eyes were the colour of quicksilver mixed with the Northern Lights.

And his skin was white as snow.

In fact, his older brother used to tease him and call him Snow White.

But really, his name was Sherlock Holmes.

He considered himself married to his work until one day, a handsome Army Doctor came into his life. 

Sherlock was very happy to meet him, and they soon fell in love (but didn’t admit it).

What Sherlock didn’t know was that he was being watched by the Evil King of the criminal underworld. This King was brilliant, and ruthless, and honey, you should see him in a crown.

Every day, the Evil King Moriarty would look into the internet and ask, “Who is the greatest genius of them all?”

And every day, the answer came back, “YOU are, my King.”

But ONE day, the answer was different. ONE day, the internet answered, “You are a great genius, my King, but alas there is one in the land who is far more clever than you.”

And it showed him a website called “The Science of Deduction.”

King Moriarty called his henchmen and said, “I want you to set traps for this Sherlock Holmes. And I want him to stop being clever. If he doesn’t, I want you to burn the HEART out of him.”

While King Moriarty’s henchmen went about doing his bidding, Sherlock was asked to help the little men at Scotland Yard. Sherlock agreed, though he thought the Yarders had funny little brains, especially Anderson, who was quite dopey, and Donovan, who was very grumpy around Sherlock. Sherlock found Dimmock a bore—he was always falling asleep on the job! Lestrade was the only Yarder Sherlock could tolerate. 

So while the Yarders worked, Sherlock did the  _real_  work, using his cleverness and powers of deduction to solve all the Yarders’ crimes and tidy up all the loose ends.

One day, while Sherlock was working on a particularly messy and difficult case, he received a strange visitor at his flat.

It was the Evil King Moriarty, asking if he could sit down and have some tea.

Sherlock served the tea for them.

“I have something for you, Sherlock,” Evil King Moriarty said. “Look.”

Stuck onto the end of a pocket knife was a juicy red apple.  The Evil King had carved a design into it: I O U.

“I owe you, Sherlock.”

Soon after Sherlock held the apple, everything began to turn upside-down.

He was helpless to do anything as his public image, his friendships, even his ability to protect his friends crumbled around him.

And soon, he was falling, falling, falling…

When the Army Doctor saw what had happened, he stood beside Sherlock’s grave and wept.

But he didn’t know one very important thing:  Sherlock wasn’t really dead. 

He was only waiting for justice and love to break the spell.


End file.
